Shouldn't come back (Sequel Of Cinta Yang Lain)
by Kainaru Aikorin
Summary: Aku lelah untuk menangis Aku lelah untuk terus mengharapkan mu.. Aku lelah untuk menjadi satu yang kau abaikan.. Aku berhenti, kau hanya membuat ku jauh lebih sakit dari ini.. Kau tak perlu kembali lagi, untuk selamanya.. Hiatus


**Shouldn't Come Back **

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt comfort**

**Warning: OOC,ABAL, GAJE, AU, Typo(s), SHO-AI, Mpreg**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary:**_

Aku lelah untuk menangis

Aku lelah untuk terus mengharapkan mu..

Aku lelah untuk menjadi satu yang kau abaikan..

Aku berhenti, kau hanya membuat ku jauh lebih sakit dari ini..

Kau tak perlu kembali lagi, untuk selamanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usianya kira-kira baru 5 tahun, namun ia sudah menunjukan wajah tampannya diusia yang masih terbilang muda. Kulitnya putih susu, rambutnya raven, dengan dua maniks blue sky di siang hari sang ibu yang menurun padanya. Menma Namikaze namanya. Balita pemalu itu baru duduk di kelompok bermain di kota Uzu, kota kecil dimana ia lahir dan tinggal bersama ibunya dan juga pamannya.

Menma tidak mempunyai seorang teman di sini. Ia hanya bermain seorang diri dengan sebuah boneka rubah miliknya yang sejak kecil sudah menjadi temah setianya. Dia pemalu, namun cukup pintar untuk bocah kecil sebayanya. Menma sudah bisa membaca, menulis, dan berhitung. Ibunya sangat telaten untuk mengajarinya. Ia menyayangi ibunya, meskipun ibunya memiliki banyak kekurangan untuk bisa disebut ibu.

Balita kecil itu bahkan sudah tidak menangis lagi ketika diejek 'tidak punya ayah' oleh teman-teman bermainnya. Karena memang dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sosok kehadiran seorang ayah. Menma punya banyak paman, bibi, dan seorang ibu yang amat menyayanginya.

"HEY, KERIPUT KEMBALIKAN JUS APEL KU!"

Menma menghela nafas pelan, itu adalah suara milik paman Kyuubi yang sedang bertengkar dengan paman Itachi di bawah sana. Kedua orang dewasa itu sangat menyebalkan, sehingga kadang membuat Menma malu kalau sedang bersama dua orang berpenampilan keren itu. Kok bisa-bisanya ibunya itu punya dua orang kakak yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Itachi dan Kyuubi, sih?

"CUKUP! INI SUDAH MALAM!" dan tak lama kemudian, Menma mendengar suara omelan milik ibunya yang berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran kedua pamannya. "hihihi" Menma tertawa dibalik selimutnya. Dia memang belum tidur, Menma masih membaca buku cerita berjudul 'Kyuubi Vs Juubi' kesukaannya. Meskipun sudah berulang kali dibaca, tetap saja bocah itu tidak pernah merasakan bosan pada buku itu.

Lampu senter menyala, Menma terkikik geli ketika melihat dua gambar monster saling menyerang. "ahh, ketahuan ya belum tidur" suara milik sang ibu terdengar setelah suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar. Menma terkejut mendengarnya, balita tampan itu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan lampu senter yang masih menyala. Menma tertawa pelan, semoga saja ibunya tidak menjewer telinganya lagi.

"Aduuuhhhh, mama" pekik Menma, kala sang ibu menarik pipi tembamnya. "dasar nakal! Mama kan sudah bilang, kalau sudah malam tidur" oceh sang ibu. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan siapa nama ibu Menma, kan? karena ku rasa kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa pemilik surai blonde itu? Rambutnya sedikit panjang seleher, wajahnya manis, dengan iris blue sapphire indahnya itu. Tampak familiar bukan?

"habis paman Itachi dan paman Kyuubi belisik" Menma melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah cute nya yang merenggut kesal. "kau selalu memanggil paman Kurama dengan sebutan paman Kyuubi, apa semirip itukah paman mu dengan monster ekor 9 itu?" Tanya Naruto. Menma Cuma menanggapi sang ibu dengan tawa manjanya.

"Milip, kok! Kyuubi kan celewet milip paman Kulama" jawab Menma, mantap seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas, lampu kamarnya sudah dinyalakan oleh sang ibu jadi cukup jelas untuk membuat Naruto tertawa geli menghadapi sikap lucu putra semata wayangnya ini. "hihihihih, ayo tidur!" ajak Naruto menggendong tubuh kecil Menma dan merebahkan tubuh itu di atas ranjang ukuran sedang bergambar mobil pada _**head bed**_ ranjang tersebut. kemudian, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya disamping buah hatinya sambil memeluk tubuh Menma.

Menma menyamankan dirinya di pelukan sang mama. Ia mulai menutup matanya, menikmati usapan lembut pada punggungnya diselingi senandung lembut dari bibir Naruto. Menma bahkan tidak pernah mau kehilangan kesempatan seperti saat ini, ia ingin terus berada disamping ibunya, menikmati masa kecilnya dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah dari keluarganya.

Paman Gaara, Paman Kyuubi(Kurama), Paman Itachi, dan juga paman Pain, serta para bibinya yang semula hanyalah tetangga yang saling bersebelahan. sangatlah cukup, karena mereka semua sangat menyayangi bocah raven itu. Akan tetapi, terbesit pulalah untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayangi oleh figure seorang ayah.

Ya, Menma pernah membayangkan bahagianya disayang oleh orang tua yang lengkap. Menma ingin punya ayah, ia sangat menginginkan hal itu. Wajar saja, semua teman-temannya memiliki ayah, dan Menma melihat ayah mereka sering menjemput teman-temannya di sekolah. Menma ingin seperti itu, akan tetapi, Menma tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan hal itu pada sang bunda. Ia takut ibunya akan sedih mendengar keinginannya yang terbilang aneh.

Apakah Menma pernah bertanya dimana ayahnya?

IYA!

Tetapi, jawaban ibunya selalu sama; _**ayah mu sedang bekerja, nanti pasti pulang. **_Entah kapan nantinya , Menma pasti akan memergoki ibunya menangis sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Menma jadi sedih, dan membuat bocah tampan itu berjanji untuk tidak bertanya lagi soal keberadaan ayah kandungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi, adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati santap pagi bersama dengan keluarga. Itulah yang saat ini terjadi di dalam rumah sederhana yang ditempati oleh Kyuubi/Kurama, Naruto, dan juga si kecil Menma. Ditambah seorang pria tampan yang kini telah berusia 35 tahun dan masih mendapatkan predikat single pada statusnya. Itachi Uchiha namanya, dia memang belum menikah sampai saat ini juga.

"terimakasih, Naru-chan" ucap Itachi, dengan senyum charming seorang Uchiha, ketika Naruto meletakan sepiring_** tuna casserole**_ kepadanya. Kurama berdecih pelan, ia tidak suka kala melihat keganjenan Itachi pada adik sepupunya itu. "dasar keriput mesum" gumam Kurama, lagi-lagi memulai pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka. "cemburu?" sahut Itachi, menggoda Kurama.

Kurama hampir saja menyemburkan kopi miliknya ke arah Itachi. cemburu? Apa? yang benar saja. "You wish!" seru Kurama, si tampan sedikit bar-bar itu tidak sudi kalau Naruto kesayangannya digoda oleh Itachi yang keriputan itu. "paman Kyuubi cembulu" Si kecil Menma ikut memanasi suasana hati Kurama.

"APA? KYUUBI? SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MEMANGGIL KU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU, MENMA!" seru Kurama, layaknya wanita yang sedang PMS. Tapi sayangnya Kurama adalah pria dan bukan wanita. Itachi tertawa keras, sumpah ia bahkan melupakan imej Uchiha-nya ketika mendengar keponakan lugunya itu menggoda Kurama dengan sebutan Kyuubi. Tokoh imaji dalam serial cerita anak-anak yang sedang terkenal akhir-akhir ini.

Menma terkejut mendengar Kurama membentaknya. ia menatap Kurama dengan tatapan anak kucing andalannya, dan membuat Itachi melotot meminta Kurama untuk meminta maaf pada bocah kecil itu. "yasudah, aku minta maaf" ucap Kurama, pasrah. Menma tersenyum lebar, "jadi, Menma boleh panggil paman Kyuubi?" Tanya Menma, penuh harap.

"TI—Maksud ku, iya terserah" jawab Kurama pasrah, begitu melihat tatapan Itachi tajam menatap intens ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

34 tahun, tampan, ulet, gigih, dan pekerja keras, itulah Sasuke Uchiha. Pria tampan yang kini masih menyandang status duda dalam kehidupannya. Wajahnya yang terkesan dingin, justru itulah yang membuat dirinya digandrungi oleh para wanita disekitarnya. Kesuksesannya memajukan nama Uchiha Corps pun tak bisa diragukan lagi. Wajahnya sering muncul pada setiap majalah-majalah bisnis.

Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Sasuke. Hanya saja, Sasuke lah yang sering menolak pesona wanita-wanita cantik yang sering berdatangan dari kalangan mana saja. Satu dihatinya, ia hanya menginginkan sosok pirang yang telah lama pergi meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesendirian.

Saat ini, ia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Memandangi sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi. Terukirkan dua nama panggilan kesayangan pada permukaan kayu pemukul itu. _**Teme Love Dobe **_ya, nama yang akan selalu teringat di hatinya. Sasuke tidak bisa menghianati perasaannya sendiri, Sasuke sangat merindukan dobenya.

_**Flashback On**_

"kau lempar kemana, dobe?" Tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis pada seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di semak-semak. "kalau aku tahu juga pasti aku kembalikan, teme senpai" sahut pemuda yang dipanggil dobe itu. Meskipun berarti 'bodoh', tetapi si pirang berwajah imut itu tetap saja membiarkan si raven memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh semacam itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, ia sangat menyesal karena telah meminjamkan tongkat pemukul baseball kesayangannya itu pada Naruto yang tidak bisa bermain baseball, niatnya sih ingin mengajari, tapi Sasuke tidak menyangka jika inilah yang terjadi. Tongkat baseball miliknya yang terdapat tanda tangan pemain idolanya pun harus hilang entah kemana.

"harusnya bola yang meluncur, bukan pemukulnya" ujar Sasuke, keringat mulai membasahi keningnya. "i..iya maaf" ucap Naruto, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali pada pemuda Uchiha ini. "kau tahu tidak, dobe? Aku susah payah mendapatkan tanda tangan Alex Rodiguez pada pemukul ku, aku bahkan rela berdesakan dengan para fans pemain termahal itu" ah, ini kali pertamanya Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar pada sang kouhai.

"hah? Alex Rodiguez itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto, memasang tampang polos penuh Tanya. Sasuke berdecak pelan, junior nya ini kenapa selalu memasang tampang sok polos itu? "jangan sok polos!" sahut Sasuke. Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, "siapa yang polos? Aku gak polos" Naruto mengelak, dia sama sekali tidak suka dibilang polos. "aku kan memang tidak tahu" gumam Naruto.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke dengan hobi baseball nya itu, ia bahkan pernah bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang atlet baseball akan tetapi ayahnya tidak setuju, dan Sasuke harus mengubur cita-citanya itu. "dia itu salah satu pemain New York Yankees , lahir pada 27 juli 1975" kata Sasuke, hafal sekali dengan biographicsang idola. "sugoii" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan binar-binar di matanya.

"Pasti dia lebih tinggi dari senpai" oceh Naruto, Sasuke berdecak kesal. "aku juga tinggi, aku bahkan lebih tinggi dari mu" sahut Sasuke, tidak terima. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "aku juga tinggi, lihat saja nanti" kata Naruto, bertolak pinggang. "nanti kapan? Makanya olahraga!" ejek Sasuke. "aku kapten futsal di SMP ku dulu" Balas Naruto. Sasuke tertawa geli mendengarnya. Kapten? Oh, man.. yang benar saja.

"kapten? Hahaha dulu kan? disini kau bahkan payah dalam bidang olahraga" Sasuke mengejek lagi. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "karena aku tidak boleh kelelahan" lirih Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, ia merasa bersalah telah menertawakan Naruto. "aku hanya punya satu ginjal, jadi tidak boleh olahraga terlalu lama" Naruto mengulang ucapannya. "b..bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke, membulatkan matanya. "aku juga punya mimpi seperti senpai, menjadi atlet futsal itu adalah mimpi ku. Tapi, tidak lagi untuk sekarang" lanjutnya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto, dan menghapus air mata sang blonde. "masih ada mimpi yang lain" Sasuke tersenyum. "ah, aku bisa mengganti pemukul baseball yang baru" ujar Naruto. "tidak usah" Sasuke menolak, "tidak..aku tidak boleh seperti itu, aku harus bertanggung jawab" sahut Naruto.

_**Flashback OFF**_

Sasuke tersenyum getir, Naruto memang menepati janjinya. Tepat pada tanggal 23 juli, diusianya yang ke 18 tahun, Naruto memberikan sebuah pemukul baseball sebagai hadiahnya. Sasuke pun tidak bisa menolak pemberian sang blonde. Ia menutup matanya lagi.

Ah, ia jadi penasaran bagaimana jika dulu dia menolak pemukul baseball itu. Dia tidak akan pernah memiliki sebuah kenang-kenangan dari Naruto nya yang kini berada entah dimana. Ia memang masih menyimpan benda-benda milik Naruto, seolah ia adalah seorang _**over-romantic**_ terhadap benda miliknya. Siapa sangka? Karena pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak suka kalau ada yang menyentuh benda-benda pemberian Naruto untuknya.

Hampir 6 tahun lamanya Naruto menghilang. Semuanya pun sudah beranggapan jika pemuda manis itu meninggal. Tapi, Sasuke sangat yakin kalau dobenya itu berada di suatu tempat, yang tidak terlalu jauh tapi juga tidak terlalu mudah untuk ditemukan olehnya. Sasuke percaya, ada waktu dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan tak sengaja melirik sebuah foto wanita bersurai blonde, Naruko mendiang istri mudanya.

"maaf telah membohongi mu" ucap Sasuke. Ia meraih figura foto itu dan menyentuh permukaannya. "kau tahu? bahkan aku tidak bisa melupakannya meskipun ada diri mu dihatiku. Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian, tapi pada akhirnya aku lah yang kehilangan kalian" lanjut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perusahaan Tachima adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bekerja di dalam bidang makanan ringan. Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Itachi dan Kurama 3 tahun yang lalu. Kurama yang berprofesi sebagai koki, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Itachi yang saat itu adalah seorang presedir Sharingan Corps (perusahaan yang berada di bawah Uchiha Corps). Dengan pemikiran yang matang, keduanya pun mendirikan perusahaan makanan ringan yang sehat untuk anak-anak.

Tapi, siapa sangka? Jika pada akhirnya, Itachi menolak jabatan tinggi di perusahaan Uchiha yang notabene milik keluarganya. Ia malah menjalankan usahanya sendiri, dan meminta adik bungsunya untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"Tachi, kau yakin ini akan disukai konsumen?" Tanya Kurama, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Itachi tersenyum simpul, dan membuat Kurama meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "kau tenang saja. Test konsumen saja sangat menyukai produk baru kita kan" Hibur Itachi. Kurama dag dig dug, ia tidak yakin kalau resep makanan kecil buatannya akan disukai oleh konsumen mereka yang notabene adalah anak-anak dan juga digandrungi oleh orang dewasa. "rasa keju dan rumput laut yang gurih, hummm bahkan aku tidak sabar mendengar komentar para konsumen" kata Itachi, ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasa cracker buatan Kurama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Cracker yang akan diberi merk dagang CHIBI CRACK IT itu sudah dipastikan akan memenuhi kebutuhan gizi para konsumen mereka. "hmm, tapi aku tidak yakin" gumam Kurama. "sudahlah, kan bukan diri mu yang berhak mengomentari hasil makanan mu" sahut Itachi.

_**Brakk..**_

Pintu ruang kerja Itachi terbuka dengan suaran debaman yang cukup keras. Sosok bersurai blonde panjang memakai sebuah mantel bulu bertolak pinggang dengan tatapan sangar miliknya. Iris azure itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENJEMPUT KU, UN?" orang itu bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Dei, biasakan ketuk pintunya" tegur Itachi, Kurama menepuk keningnya pelan. Sepupunya itu sedang dalam mode marah saat ini. "biarkan saja! Kalian membiarkan aku menunggu lama di airport" Deidara berjalan dengan aura hitam disekitarnya. Kurama dan Itachi lupa menjemput pemuda cantik itu, ya, mereka memang meminta Deidara datang ke Uzu untuk membantu mereka persiapan memasarkan produk baru mereka.

Deidara mendudukan dirinya di atas meja—tidak sopan. "huh, aku marah" kata Deidara, "marah bilang-bilang" sahut Kurama. "bleeee" Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian, iris azure itu bertemu pandang dengan sebuah map bening berisi desain gambar merk dagang perusahaan Tachima. "wahh, jadi ini produk baru kalian. Aku mau coba boleh, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"TIDAK!" sahut keduanya.

Deidara membuang muka, ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Kurama bahkan sweat dropped sendiri melihat tingkah aneh saudara sepupunya itu. Ia menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal, dan menoleh ke arah Itachi yang juga sedang menatap aneh Deidara. "kau persis seperti wanita" kata Kurama. "APA?" pekik Deidara tidak terima. "aku bukan wanita,un!" kata Deidara, kesal.

Lagipula, siapa suruh ia bertingkah (sok) moe seperti itu? Itachi menahan tawa, Deidara yang kesal pun menyambit Itachi dengan ponsel miliknya (jangan coba adegan ini di rumah, ya!). "ADUUH" Itachi men-death glare Deidara. "lebih baik aku menjenguk Naru-chan, un" Deidara berniat pergi. "hey, jangan pergi dulu!" seru Kurama.

Deidara mendengus pelan, "kalian ini mau bicara apa, un?" Tanya Deidara. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dan keponakannya Menma, yang sering kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bibi'. "duduk! Atau ku rape kau saat ini juga!" seru Itachi. Deidara membulatkan matanya, menatap seram pada Itachi. "baik, un" katanya, patuh.

"jadi begini" Itachi menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. Ia mengambil selembar foto dan menunjukannya ke arah Deidara. "TeenFOOLISHGIRL" kata Deidara, begitu melihat barisan 6 orang gadis personil girlband di foto tersebut. "Hey, namanya Teen Vougelish Girl" Kurama membenarkan. "iya..iya, itulah, un" sahut Deidara. "menurut mu bagus tidak kalau kita memakai mereka sebagai mascot produk baru kita?" Tanya Itachi. Deidara malah tertawa keras, "ku kira Chibi Crack It makanan anak-anak, ternyata makanan para bitches, un" Deidara menyeka air matanya.

Itachi melihat foto tersebut, dan mau tidak mau meng-iyakan kata-kata Deidara barusan. 6 orang gadis yang bahkan masih dipertanyakan kegadisannya itu, apa iya harus dijadikan mascot makanan chibi bergengsi perusahaan Tachima?

"kenapa tidak menjadikan Menma-chan dan Nagato-chan saja, un? Mereka kan cute" Deidara memasang wajah penuh pemujaan membayangkan kedua bocah kecil itu memakai baju-baju desain miliknya untuk dijadikan mascot chibi Crack It.

"ah, iya kau benar" sahut Kurama.

"tapi, apa Naruto akan mengizinkan Menma? Mengingat kalau—" ucapan Itachi terputus ketika mendengar suara Menma berteriak keras memanggil nama Deidara.

"BIBI DEI-DEI"

"ahh, keponakan ku, un" Deidara turun dari posisinya dan segera memeluk bocah imut itu. Nafas bocah imut itu tercekat ketika Deidara memeluk erat tubuh kecilnya. "bibi syesakk.." Menma berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari sang bibi(?). sementara Deidara malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggesekan pipinya dengan pipi gembul Menma. "huweeeee, kau masih memanggil ku bibi, un" Deidara pura-pura menangis, kedua pria dewasa yang melihat adegan memalukan itu hanya menghela napas pelan. Sungguh, itu sangat memalukan.

"sudah Dei, kau memang pantas dengan sebutan itu" kata Kurama, kejam sekali ucapannya itu. "huwaaahhh Kyuuubii, kau jahat, un" rengek Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dari Menma, terduduk seperti orang kurang waras sambil menangis tidak jelas, lebay sekali gayanya itu. "kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Itachi, mengusap lembut surai raven Menma. Memandang keponakannya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Teringat sekali wajah seseorang yang ada pada wajah kecil Menma.

Kurama yang melihat hal itu menghentikan candaannya dan menyenggol pelan bahu Itachi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Itachi" Kurama menyapa Itachi dengan suara yang terdengar mengingatkan. "jangan sampai Menma-chan curiga" bisik Kurama. Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkekeh pelan. "bagaimana dengan modelnya?" Tanya Itachi, kembali pada topic utama mereka.

Deidara kembali pada mode awalnya. Pemuda berparas bak model androgini itu memasang pose berpikir. "PAS" seru Deidara, Itachi dan Kurama menoleh padanya. "MENMA DAN NAGATO, UN! Mereka cocok" ujar Deidara, membayangkan dua bocah manis itu memakai baju hasil desain-nya. Itachi dan Kurama menghela nafas pelan. "terserah kau saja" ujar Kurama dan Itachi bersamaan. Tuh, kan! mereka memang cocok untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Benarkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip time..**_

"tapi aku masih ragu" Naruto membuka suaranya, dengan keraguan tampak diwajahnya. Deidara mengusap lembut punggung Naruto, memberikan kekuatan pada pria yang berada 2 tahun di atasnya itu. "selama dia tidak tahu, dia tidak akan tahu, un" kata Deidara. Kurama dan Itachi mengangguk mantap. "dia kan jarang menonton tv, un" lanjutnya. "darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kurama. Deidara tertawa salah tingkah, "orang sibuk seperti Sasuke-san kan tentu saja jarang menonton tv, un" jawab Deidara, bangga akan hasil jawabannya itu. "adik ku memang jarang menonton tv" Itachi membenarkan. "kau juga pasti tahu itu kan, Naru-chan?" Itachi bertanya pada Naruto. "iya" Jawab Naruto.

"jadi, apa yang harus ditakutkan? Dia juga tidak akan peduli" Kurama menambahkan. Deidara mengangguk pelan, dia memang tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabar Sasuke. Terakhir mereka bertemu mungkin 5 tahun yang lalu. Itachi mendengus pelan, ia sendiri memang sudah jarang tinggal di Konoha. dia lebih sering berada di apartmentnya jika sempat berkunjung ke Konoha.

"baiklah, aku setuju" kata Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar dan membuat ketiga orang itu juga ikut tersenyum. "huh, sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur" ajak Deidara, dia mengantuk sekali rasanya. "Baiklah, ayo tidur" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Deidara. "dia tidur dengan Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi, kala melihat Deidara dan Naruto berjalan menjauhi mereka. "setidaknya Deidara itu tipe uke dan dia juga tidak berbahaya seperti mu" sindir Kurama.

Itachi mengangkat satu aliasnya, "kalau aku berbahaya sudah dipastikan kau sudah tidak perjaka lagi, Kyuu" sahut Itachi. "EH?" Kurama memekik keras, Ia pun menyambit Itachi dengan bantal yang ada dipangkuannya. "KAU MENYEBALKAN" Teriak Kurama.

"mereka bertengkar lagi, un?" Tanya Deidara yang sedang berbaring di samping Naruto. "hah, padahal mereka sering tidur bersama tapi tetap saja tidak akrab" Naruto berkata sambil membetulkan letak bantalnya. "mereka tidur bersama, un?" Tanya Deidara lagi. "aku menyuruh Kak Kurama untuk berbagi kamar dengan kak Itachi. biar mereka tambah akrab" jawab Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara tawa serta canda bocah-bocah kecil terdengar saling bersahutan. Cuaca yang tidak mendung juga tidak terlalu terik itu membuat si kecil tampak aktif berlarian kesana kemari. Terbahak-bahak menikmati candaan teman mereka masing-masing. Kebahagian tampak jelas di wajah polos mereka. Hingga satu pemandangan begitu menyayat hati jika saja orang dewasa bisa melihat ini.

Tampak seorang bocah kecil terduduk di tanah tanpa mempedulikan celananya yang kotor akibat debu. Serta 4 orang anak yang jauh lebih besar dari anak bersurai raven itu sedang menertawai kelemahan bocah manis itu.

"kau kan tidak punya ayah, tidak pantas bermain dengan kami" ejek salah satu bocah dari ke-4 orang bocah itu. Teman-temannya tertawa, bahagia melihat kesedihan sang bocah raven. "aku kan punya papa" si raven mencoba membela diri. "mana buktinya? Mana? Kamu tidak pernah dijemput oleh papa mu" lagi, salah satu dari mereka mengejek si kecil Menma.

Mereka tidak peduli, meskipun Menma sudah menangis dan berusaha keras menepis ejekan kakak kelasnya itu. "aku bukan anak halam" lagi-lagi Menma membela nama baik sang ibu. "hahahaha, dasar cengeng"

"HEY!"

Seorang bocah kecil sebaya Menma berlari ke arah mereka. "kalian apakan Menma-kun!" teriak bocah berambut merah itu. Bocah yang lebih kecil dari Menma itu berjongkok menyamai posisi sang raven dan mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Menma. "cudahh jangan nangisc!" hibur Nagato, si imut putra dari Uzumaki Karin itu mencoba menghibur teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Nagato berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "AKU MALAH! AKU MALAH! NANTI AKU AKAN BILANGIN MAMA! KALIAN JAHAT!" ancam Nagato, meracau tidak jelas dan membuat ke-4 senpainya itu kalang kabut. Siapa yang mau bermasalah dengan ibu guru super killer seperti Karin, hm? Tidak, terimakasih. Mereka tidak mau diberi hukuman jika mengganggu putra bungsu keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"A..MPUN, AYO LARI!" mereka pun segera berlari meninggalkan Nagato dan Menma. Nagato tertawa jahat, namun malah terlihat lucu bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tangan putih susu miliknya pun kembali menyentuh bahu Menma yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah. Sungguh, Nagato duduk begitu Moe dan membuat siapa saja ingin menciumnya.

"kata kak Konan laki-laki itu gak boleh nangisc" kata Nagato, dengan pose imutnya. Menma masih memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya. Menma mencoba melirik Nagato, wajah teman kecilnya itu masih setia tersenyum padanya. "Menma-kun jangan nangisc lagi" pinta Nagato.

"kenapa kau masih mau belmain dengan ku?" Tanya Menma, membuat Nagato terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Menma. "kenapa Menma-kun beltanya cepelti itu?" Nagato memiringkan kepalanya, dengan memasang wajah penuh Tanya. "AKU TIDAK PUNYA AYAH, DAN KAU TIDAK USAH BELMAIN DENGAN KU. PELGI SANA!" Menma bangkit dari posisinya dan mendorong tubuh kecil Nagato.

"Hiks..Menma-kun" Nagato menangis melihat kepergian Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mama sudah dengar semuanya" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke dada. Menma menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat sang ibu yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Menma bahkan tidak menyentuh makan siang yang disiapkan sang ibu untuknya. Naruto menyentuh lembut dagu putra semata wayangnya dan tersenyum, "tapi sikap mu yang kasar pada Nagato-chan itu yang membuat mama bertanya-tanya" si blonde sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

Menma memandang wajah sang ibu yang masih tampak manis, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan sosok ayahnya. Apakah ia tampan? Karena setahu dirinya, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan surai raven yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh sang ibu. Tapi Menma sangat yakin, ayahnya tidak Cuma tampan, tapi juga bertanggung jawab, dan penyayang. Menma yakin, ayahnya adalah sosok pria yang baik untuk figure seorang ayah.

"kenapa Menma mendorong Nagato? Nagato sudah membela Menma, Menma membuat mama tidak enak hati pada bibi Karin" lanjut Naruto, ia tidak marah hanya saja dari caranya berbicara tersirat nada marah meskipun Cuma sedikit. "kalau kak Konan tahu, pasti kak Konan akan memukul orang yang sudah membuat Nagato menangis" Kata Naruto, menuangkan segelas air putih untuk malaikat kecilnya.

"Menma halus minta maaf" (Menma harus minta maaf)" gumam Menma, mengepalkan erat tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sendok. Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mengusap lembut surai raven Menma, _**'maafkan mama sayang. Mama terpaksa melakukan ini.' **_

"Hey, mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto, menahan gerakan buah hatinya. "mau ke lumah Nagato-chan" jawab Menma. "habiskan makanan mu dulu, Menma" ujar sang mama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah Nagato..**_

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 11 tahun bersurai soft purple dengan sebuah jepit mawar terhias di kepalanya menatap sinis bocah laki-laki yang berada 6 tahun dibawahnya itu. Yang dipandangi pun Cuma bisa memainkan jari jemarinya sambil menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap gadis kecil penyandang sabuk merah diusianya yang masih terbilang muda . Uzumaki Konan, putri sulung keluarga Uzumaki, sekaligus kakak tertua Nagato yang sangat posesif pada sang adik.

Konan adalah anak yang manis, hanya saja dia sedikit tomboy, dan sangat senang bergaul dengan anak laki-laki. Konan termasuk anak yang benci warna merah jambu, untuk dicatat, dia akan membakar apa saja yang berwarna pink, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang sangat manja pada ibunya. Konan juga sangat mendambakan seorang ayah, sama seperti Menma, diusianya yang masih 7 tahunan, ia harus kehilangan ayahnya karena sang ayah lebih memilih menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita lain dibandingkan stay bersama ibu dan juga adik kecilnya yang waktu itu masih berusia 1 tahun.

Setiap kali ingat itu, Konan ingin sekali menendang bokong ayahnya dan meninju pria bermasker itu. Dia benci sekali ayahnya, bahkan ia meminta ibunya untuk merubah marga yang ia sandang dengan marga yang sama dengan sang ibu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan ibunya selain menuruti permintaan anak gadisnya itu? Menuruti saja? Iya, dia harus menuruti permintaan putri sulungnya itu, kalau tidak Konan akan menghancurkan rumah dalam waktu singkat.

"mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Konan, memasang wajah judes yang diturunkan sang ibu padanya. Menma mendengus pelan, ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau Konan mewarisi sifat judes bibinya yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. "mau minta maaf" jawab Menma, dengan nada yang datar, kalian ingat sifat ini bukan?

Konan mengamuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah galak dari anak bocah seusia Menma? Konan kan termasuk jagoan di sekolahnya. "Pada siapa?" Konan bertanya lagi, ia berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah bocah ingusan itu. "anak kecil pulang saja sana!" seru Konan. Menma Cuma menatap Konan dengan tatapan datar. Masa bodo amat, memangnya dia takut sama cewek galak macam Konan? Ish, enggak lah.

"laki-laki sama saja, sana pulang!" seru Konan.

"aku kan beda, makanya itu aku mau minta maaf sama Nagato-chan. Kakak minggil" usir Menma. "INI RUMAH KU TAU!" seru Konan, lagi.. dia tidak terima dengan kelakuan sok dewasa adik sepupunya itu. "bodo amat, minggil sana!" Menma berusaha mendorong tubuh Konan. "ish, dasar anak kecil"

"olang dewasa gak tau apa-apa, ini ulusan anak kecil" kata Menma, setelah berhasil lolos dari Konan. "ehh, AKU BILANGIN MAMA KU LHO!" ancam Konan. "bleee" Menma menggoda Konan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "bilangin aja" oceh Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha (Sasuke's APARTMENT)**_

_**Ting..tongg..**_

_**Cklek..**_

Seorang pria tampan bersurai raven ikat kuda tersenyum ramah pada sang tuan rumah yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, pria itu malah tanpa ada keraguan memasuki apartment mewah milik si raven emo style yang sedang menutup pintu apartment-nya kembali. Sulung Uchiha itu mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa mewah sang adik.

Adiknya pun juga ikut duduk di sofa yang lain berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Terdengar helaan nafas yang terdengar dari sang kakak. Sasuke malah asyik menyeruput teh hijau buatannya tanpa gula dan mengacuhkan sang kakak. "kau yang meminta ku kesini, tapi kau juga yang mengacuhkan aku" Itachi membuka suaranya, sedikit menyindir adiknya yang tidak baik memperlakukan seorang tamu.

Sasuke mengerti maksud sang kakak, pria 34 tahun itu pun beranjak dari posisinya menuju meja tender yang tak jauh dari posisi duduk kakaknya. Sasuke menuangkan sebuah teh hangat dan sepiring dango kesukaan kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah datang kembali dan meletakan jamuannya untuk kakak sulungnya itu. "tadi aku ke rumah mu, tapi Kiku-san bilang kau sudah jarang pulang ke sana" ujar Itachi, sebelum menyeruput teh hangat miliknya.

Hujan di luar sana, sehingga membuat suasana sedikit dingin meskipun Air conditioner dalam keadaan off. Itachi pun dapat melihat hujan mengguyur kaca jendela dari luar. Konoha sedang dalam musim hujan bulan ini. lama di Uzu, mungkin dapat membuat Itachi membiasakan diri dengan cuaca yang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. "aku hanya pulang untuk melihat keadaan" kata Sasuke, menyamankan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa itu. "Mansion Uchiha tampak sepi, kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi rumah masa kecil kita?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau lebih sering menetap di Uzu daripada di kota kelahiran mu sendiri" sahut Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum, "baiklah kau menang" ujar Itachi, mengakhiri acara debat tak pentingnya dengan sang adik. "aku dengar Uchiha Corps akan bergabung dengan Nara untuk pelaksanaan proyek kalian ya?" Tanya Itachi. "hn" sahut Sasuke, singkat.

"kau sudah semakin sibuk saat ini" oceh Itachi, mengambil setusuk dango dan mengunyahnya. "iya, begitulah"

Itachi menelan potongan kecil dango itu ke dalam perutnya, "baiklah, apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Tanya pria yang masih belum menikah sampai saat ini. "apa pendapat mu dengan usaha kebutuhan anak-anak?" Tanya Sasuke. "semacam popok?" Itachi balik bertanya, menahan tawa. Sasuke memandang datar saja pada sang kakak. "oh, maaf" ucap Itachi, kembali pada mode cool nya.

"terserah, tapi kau juga harus lebih dekat dengan anak-anak. Sepertinya Uchiha corps memang harus lebih mementingkan anak-anak daripada harus memenuhi kebutuhan orang dewasa saja" ujar Itachi, mengusap dagunya penuh penghayatan. "selama ini Uchiha sibuk dengan bahan-bahan kecantikan, coba saja dengan pembuatan sabun, cream sunblock anak-anak, minyak wangi anak-anak, atau apa saja yang masih berbau perawatan anak-anak. Tidak jauh dari kecantikan juga kan" usul Itachi.

Sasuke menimang-nimang ucapan sang kakak. "kalau boleh aku tahu, proyek apa yang kau jalani dengan Nara corps?" Tanya Itachi. "memanfaatkan keahlian zaman modern menggunakan kemampuan IT, semakin memajukan produk Uchiha, bukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "kau memang adik ku yang membanggakan Sasuke" puji Itachi.

"dengan adanya software kecantikan dan pemasaran Online, ku rasa akan memudahkan konsumen dimana pun mereka berada. Dengan adanya Nona Mei Terumi yang menjadi ahli kecantikan andalan kami, ku rasa dia bisa mengolah software kecantikan yang dirancang khusus oleh perusaah software Nara" Jelas Sasuke.

"semacam layanan konsumen?"

"ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Semakin banyak para remaja yang mengunduh software kami, maka keuntungan akan semakin banyak diraup oleh kedua belah pihak" jawab Sasuke.

"lalu bagaimana dengan perawatan anak-anak? Ku rasa kau butuh model anak-anak, Sasuke" kata Itachi.

"aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Terimakasih atas usulannya, kak" ucap Sasuke.

"kau masih menyimpan ini?" Itachi berjalan mendekati sebuah etalase dimana banyak foto-foto seorang pemuda bersurai blonde tersimpan di sana. Pria Uchiha itu melangkah dengan memelankan langkah kedua kakinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Itachi mengambil salah satu foto dari lemari kaca itu. "aku memang masih menunggunya" gumam Sasuke.

Itachi tersentak mendengar ucapan sang adik. "kau masih menunggu orang yang sudah meninggal?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke diam, dan mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Itachi. "dia masih hidup, dan aku percaya itu" sahut Sasuke.

"kalau pun dia masih hidup, kau yang harus berjuang mendapatkannya kembali. Karena mungkin saja setelah kau tahu dia masih hidup, belum tentu dia mau mengulangi hidupnya bersama mu" kata Itachi, berjalan mengambil jas miliknya dan pergi ke arah pintu.

"terimakasih jamuannya" ucap Itachi, sebelum akhirnya ia hilang dibalik pintu.

"apapun akan kulakukan untuk mu, dobe" ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat figura foto di tangannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kota Uzu (Makan Malam)**_

"dimana paman Itachi?" Tanya si kecil Menma kala melihat satu kursi yang biasa di duduki oleh Itachi kosong. Deidara dan Kurama saling berpandangan, bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakan pada keponakan tercinta mereka.

"mama, dimana paman Itachi?" Menma bertanya pada sang ibu yang sedang menyendokan makanan untuknya. "dia sedang bertemu rekan kerjanya" dusta sang ibu, tersenyum simpul. Deidara dan Kurama mengusap dada mereka, bersyukur akhirnya Naruto bisa menjelaskan perihal kepergian Itachi pada bocah sepolos Menma.

"kemana?" Tanya Menma.

"ke Konoha" jawab sang ibu.

"Konoha" beo Menma, sepertinya ia tampak taka sing dengan nama itu. "mama, kapan-kapan kita ke Konoha ya" usul Menma, memandang penuh harap pada sang ibu. Naruto memandang sendu ke arah Menma, dengan lembut ia mengusap surai raven itu. "kapan-kapan ya" jawab Naruto, member perhatian pada Menma. Ia sangat tahu, jika nantinya Menma akan sulit dinasihati setelah bocah itu dewasa. Tapi, mungkin berbohong saat ini adalah yang terbaik.

"EH, KYUU! KEMBALIKAN PONSEL KU!" teriak Deidara, mencairkan suasana.

"OH, DEI.. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI MU, TIDAK ADA HELLO KITTY LAIN. HANYA KAU DIHATI KU, SAYANG~" Kurama membaca pesan singkat di ponsel Deidara dan membuat Menma melupakan KONOHA untuk sejenak. Bocah kecil itu tertawa geli, ketika melihat Deidara berlari mengejar Kurama.

"KYUU KEMBALIKAN, UN!"

"AMBIL SAJA SENDIRI" Goda Kurama dari atas pohon.

Deidara melempar sandal bermotif strawberry miliknya dengan wajah kesal. "KEMBALIKAN, DASAR RUBAH BULUK, UN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N: **_**Oh, ya ampun... Ending fic AI yang ketiga itu freak banget. Terkesan memaksa, maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang srek sama ending yang itu. Huftt, semoga Fic yang ini as sequel gak bikin kalian terlalu kecewa. Di fic ini Sasuke bener-bener tersiksa kok, karma? Entahlah, AI kurang paham sama yang namanya Karma. Oh, iya yang udah buka Blog AI, silahkan buka lagi, Fic yang disana udah di share. Gomen kalo fic AI kurang memuaskan**____**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review? **_


End file.
